


Правила вкушения Запретного плода

by Shavambaku



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Forbidden Fruit, Innocent Husbands, M/M, They don't know how to eat and it shows, lockdown but in eden
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavambaku/pseuds/Shavambaku
Summary: После побега первых людей Азирафаэль оказывается запертым в Саду и не один, а с тем самым демоном, соблазнившим Еву.Ни один из них не пробовал Запретный плод.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	1. Правило первое: невинность

Ворота были закрыты.

Азирафаэль покрутился у замка ещё немного, потянул на себя, потянул от себя, толкнул тяжелые бревна плечом, попытался использовать чудо и под конец, еле сдерживая нервные слёзы, взмолился Господу, чтобы Она открыла ворота, _пожалуйста_.

Она не ответила.

Ворота были закрыты непостижимой Божьей силой, и Азирафаэль оказался заперт в пустом Саду.

Пламенный меч был бы сейчас кстати.

***

Позже, побродив среди оливковых деревьев и для успокоения погладив растолстевшего тигра, Азирафаэль обнаружил, что Сад не был таким пустым, как казался.

— Привет ещё раз, — весело сказал демон, сидя на пригорке.

Азирафаэль в изумлении раскрыл рот.

Всё сразу встало на свои места.

Не мешкая, Азирафаэль сорвал плод с первого попавшегося под руку дерева.

— Эй! — демон без особого труда увернулся от груши, а затем и от пригоршни орехов, вскочив на ноги. — Я думал, мы не враги!

— Мы враги! — крикнул Азирафаэль, гневно указывая на демона пальцем. Пламенный меч и сейчас был бы очень полезен. — Это всё из-за тебя! Сад закрыт из-за тебя!

Демон состроил искреннюю гримасу удивления.

— Сад закрыт?

— Не притворяйся, будто не знаешь, враг, — сердито фыркнул Азирафаэль.

— Я и не притворяюсь, — развел руками демон и неуклюже добавил: — Враг. Я ещё не пытался выбраться отсюда. Хотел немного… отдохнуть.

Демон стоял, не скрываясь от него, и, к огромному сожалению, в его жёлтых глазах Азирафаэль отчётливо видел честность.

***

Кравли хотел немного подразнить ангелов, охранявших Эдем, но именно этому ангелу не стоило об этом знать. Очевидно, этого уже достаточно раздразнили.

— Ладно, — ангел обхватил себя крыльями, нервно оглянувшись вокруг. — Может быть, это не ты. Но тогда это Она… Но зачем…

По его примеру Кравли тоже огляделся. Сад был ярко-зелёным, раздражающе беззаботным и пустым. Где-то за рядами кипарисов одиноко мычала корова.

— Понятия не имею. Может, это твои над тобой пошутили?

— Конечно, нет, — отмахнулся ангел. — Они ещё не знают, что такое шутка.

Кравли приподнял брови. Ещё на стене он понял, что именно этот ангел отличается от остальных, но он даже не подозревал, насколько.

— А ты знаешь, что такое шутка?

Ангел посмотрел на него неуверенно.

— Я разговаривал с Адамом и Евой. Ммм, пару раз. Они мне объяснили. Примерно.

Этот ангел совершенно точно отличался от всех.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Кравли и шагнул ближе.

Ангел не отпрянул от него, как это сделали бы стражи других ворот, а просто неловко улыбнулся.

— У меня сложное имя.

— Оу, — протянул Кравли. — Сколько слогов? Десять, одиннадцать?

Ангел потупил взор, хмуря брови и подсчитывая в уме. За спиной у него выпорхнули птицы из листвы.

— Пять, — признался он. — Но оно всё равно сложновато для ангела.

Кравли мог бы заметить, что для демона, возможно, сложности не будет, но что-то ему подсказывало, что на ангела лучше не давить.

По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Меня зовут Кравли, — вместо этого представился он.

***

В глубине души Азирафаэль знал, что остальные ворота тоже закрыты, но они с Кравли в тот же день обошли весь Сад. Просто чтобы убедиться.

Другие ангелы-стражи, конечно же, исчезли.

— Всё не так плохо. Ангел на южных воротах чуть не отправила меня обратно в Ад, — Кравли вовремя убрал ногу, не наступив на черепаху.

Демон был весьма грациозен. Он двигался, словно дикое животное, чем он, в целом, и являлся, учитывая тот факт, что Кравли превращался в змею.

Впрочем, имя _«Кравли»_ не совсем подходило ему.

— Ох, она очень сильная, — произнёс Азирафаэль, с интересом наблюдая за демоном. — Не помню, правда, её имя.

Демон обернулся через плечо и ухмыльнулся.

— Может, ты и своё имя забыл, ангел?

— Вовсе нет, — бросив сердитый взгляд в ответ, Азирафаэль добрался до особенно раскидистого дерева и присел под тенью. — Давай отдохнём немного. Эта жара невыносима.

Его крылья нагрелись до такой степени, что он подумывал скрыть их на время.

Демон остался на залитой светом поляне. Он задрал голову к небу и прикрыл солнце ладонью, разглядывая его сквозь пальцы и щуря глаза.

Ему жара явно нравилась.

***

Ночи в Саду были холодными.

Животные по ночам спали. Антилопы, собаки, пара незнакомых Кравли грызунов, один весьма толстый тигр, деловитые обезьяны, быстрые стаи птиц и ещё куча, куча Её созданий рассовывались по углам, норам и дуплам и затихали. Все, кроме насекомых — существование этих надоедливых тварей Кравли слабо понимал.

Ангел не спал. В данный момент он сидел рядом с Кравли на просторной поляне и трещал без умолку. Сверчки вокруг лишь вторили ему.

— Интересно, как они там. Ну, знаешь, Адам и Ева. Нет ли у них бед, ничего им не угрожает.

— У них всё отлично, — Кравли, растянувшийся на траве, мало следил за разговором.

Над ними сияла целая бездна звёзд.

Но ангел говорил только о людях.

— Да, конечно же, — тут же согласился ангел и через мгновение заерзал на месте. — И всё-таки. У неё скоро будет ребёнок, где они будут жить, спать, чем они будут кормить ребёнка.

Ощутив, как покрывается гусиной кожей от ветерка, Кравли поежился и придвинулся ближе к ангелу. Крылья, стоило признаться, были почти бесполезны при холоде.

— Готов поспорить, они греются о твой пламенный меч. Везучие ублюдки.

Краем глаза он поймал удивленный взгляд ангела, но придвинулся ещё ближе, пока не прижался к нему.

Ангел всегда был тёплым, чему Кравли почти завидовал.

***

В конце концов, Азирафаэль решил, что Она предусмотрела и это.

Обнимая его поперёк тела, демон спал на его плече. Выяснилось, что у Кравли были трудности с сохранением тепла, и Азирафаэль постарался согреть его, как мог.

Пламенный меч был бы как нельзя кстати.

Кравли не знал, была ли это его личная проблема или условие жизни всех демонов. Поболтав ещё немного о демонах, Азирафаэль умолк и на пару моментов задумался о Замысле. 

Пары моментов хватило для Кравли, чтобы уснуть.

— Значит, — вслух пробормотал Азирафаэль. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я побыл в Эдеме с этим демоном. Хорошо.

Рёв тигра вдали нарушил течение его мыслей. Демон дернулся во сне, почти проснувшись, но Азирафаэль обнял его и погладил по худой спине.

Всё было не так плохо.

***

Толстый тигр оказался шумной тварью Божией и часто прерывал Кравли полуденный сон.

— Клянусь кем угодно, я спущу с него шкуру.

На подобные угрозы ангел поначалу негодовал и смотрел на Кравли с ярко выраженным неодобрением.

— Не знаю, что нашло на тебя сегодня, демон, — фыркал он, и Кравли щурился в ответ.

Однако, постепенно ангел прекратил возмущаться. Вместо этого он ложился на разбуженного Кравли и обвивал руки вокруг шеи в _  
целомудреннейшем_ из объятий, — так бы Кравли назвал это.

Конечно, если бы они оба знали, что значит целомудрие.

Днём Сад утопал в зное. До того, как снова встретить ангела, Кравли ползал на холмиках мягких трав и растягивался длинной чёрной тенью на солнце, не забывая иногда осматриваться.

Ангел же не любил жару.

— Мне душно, — объяснял он. Его лицо и впрямь было красным и горячим, даже когда они проводили весь день в тени. В отличие от него, Кравли охлаждался намного быстрее, и ангел благодарно вздыхал, прижимая его холодные узкие ладони к своим щекам. — Раньше здесь не было так жарко.

— Нам надо найти этот чёртов ручей. — Кравли частенько слышал слабый звук бегущей воды и сейчас принюхивался, пытаясь различить запах влажной земли. — Явно не в этой роще. Может, на севере.

Из любопытства он погладил щеки и перевернул ладони тыльной стороной.

Ангел прижал его к щекам своими руками и замычал от удовольствия.

Кравли тоже было приятно.


	2. Правило второе: плод

***

— Всё ещё не понимаю, зачем Она вырастила дерево прямо в центре Сада.

Они лежали под пресловутым Древом. Без крыльев это оказалось намного удобнее. Утреннее солнце пробивалось сквозь ветви, тяжёлые от плодов, и переливалось лучами на волосах демона. Азирафаэль, приподнявшись на локте, бездумно перебирал его кудри в пальцах.

— Это непостижимо, Кравли.

Демон приоткрыл глаза.

— Надо подумать над именем. Когда ты его произносишь, я словно крадусь куда-то.

Мысленно Азирафаэль продолжал называть его просто «демоном». «Кравли» всё ещё звучало немного странно, на его вкус.

— Такая ленивая змея, как ты, уж точно никуда не крадётся, — фыркнул Азирафаэль, любуясь крошечным рыжим завитком. — Ты сам пробовал?

— Пробовал что? — спросил демон, снова закрывая глаза.

— Запретный плод, — без задней мысли ответил Азирафаэль.

— Не-а.

Погода так и не изменилась. Каждый день Азирафаэль наливался румянцем от духоты, и они с Кравли проводили почти всё время в оливковой роще, болтая и окуная ноги в холодный ручей, который они всё-таки нашли.

Сам Кравли, по всей видимости, любил нежиться под солнцем один, но продолжал ходить вместе с ним в тень, спать в обнимку с ним и разговаривать каждый день. Азирафаэль не видел в этом ничего дурного или странного.

По непостижимым причинам им было легко вместе.

Значит, так было нужно.

На лоб Кравли села стрекоза, и ленивый демон даже не шевельнулся, пробормотав:  
— Ангел, сгони это.

— Я к тому, — Азирафаэль аккуратно подобрал стрекозу себе на ладонь и поднял руку, давая улететь, — что, на самом деле, мне любопытно, на что плод похож.

— А, — протянул Кравли и медленно улыбнулся. — Я знал, что тебе будет любопытно.

— Любопытство — не порок, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Кроме того, Всевышняя запретила пробовать плод людям, но не нам.

Кравли открыл глаза и удивленно взглянул на него.

Для демона, у него были очень красивые глаза. Жёлтые. С тонкой прорезью зрачка, словно у тигра, неспешно крадущегося (прости, Кравли, подумал Азирафаэль) прямо сейчас за Древом Познания.

— Я не говорил, что у тебя красивые глаза? — светским тоном поинтересовался Азирафаэль, хотя светский тон ещё не был изобретён.

— Нет, — покраснел Кравли. Наверное, от жары. — Стой, ангел, повтори-ка ещё раз. Ты всерьёз хочешь вкусить Запретный плод?

— Запретный _для людей_ плод. Так будет семантически верно.

— _Семанти…_ что?

Кравли приподнялся на локтях, теперь в открытую глядя на него. Если бы Азирафаэль наклонился чуть-чуть, он коснулся бы кончика его носа.

Но солнце поднималось всё выше, и от Кравли было жарко.

— Ну, то есть, — желая скрыть неловкость, Азирафаэль повозился на месте и опустился на траву, вытягивая затёкшую руку. — Так было бы точнее. Запретный для людей, но не для нас.

Демон задумчиво хмыкнул.

Где-то за Древом зарычал тигр.

***

В словах ангела был смысл. Плод с Древа действительно был запрещён только для людей, об ангелах или демонах речь не заходила.

По примерному расчёту Кравли, после побега Адама и Евы в Саду должна была пропасть просто _львиная_ доля любви. Никакой шутки, упаси Сатана. Это было бы логично: люди сбежали, прошла Её любовь, завяли все овощи в Саду.

Но здесь всё ещё пахло любовью.

Кравли чуял её. С каждым мгновением всё слабее и слабее, но он не был слепым, он видел, как листва растений тянется к солнцу, вечно юная и зелёная. Он смутно догадывался, что со временем потеряет ангельскую способность распознавать любовь, и запоминал её видимые проявления.

Присутствие любви означало, что Она не забыла о своём Саде. Как бы ни волновался ангел, куда бы ни делся его драгоценный меч, что бы ни творили люди за толстыми стенами их с ангелом маленькой тюрьмы, — Эдем продолжал купаться в Её любви, словно в солнце.

И почему-то эта любовь не смущала Кравли. Хотя, опять же, по его примерным расчётам, должна была.

Всё-таки он был демоном.

Если бы Всевышняя по-настоящему разгневалась, Она наверняка бы разрушила Древо.

— Если бы всё было плохо, — осторожно обошёл он Её упоминание, — то Древо было бы разрушено.

Ангелу понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы обдумать эту мысль.

— Да! — воскликнул он и повернулся к Кравли, улыбаясь так широко, что Кравли невольно улыбнулся в ответ. — Именно.

— Хм, — хмыкнул Кравли ещё раз.

Пришлось подняться с уютного, налёжанного места, чтобы сорвать _яблоко_ , но Кравли не чувствовал ни малейшей досады, протягивая почти горячий плод ангелу.

— Оно тяжёлое, — сев на траве, ангел благоговейно погладил яблоко и взглянул снизу вверх на него. — Спасибо, Кравли.

— Не за что, — махнул рукой Кравли, но тут же усмехнулся. — Хотя, знаешь, что ты мог бы сделать в качестве благодарности? Сказать мне своё имя.

Ангел закатил глаза.

— Моё имя слишком сложное, я же говорил. Даже Габриэль его коверкает.

Судя по рассказам ангела, Габриэль одним только присутствием коверкал всем жизнь, но Кравли решил промолчать на этот счёт, вместо этого сев рядом так, что они касались боками.

Несмотря на то, что Кравли порядком нагрелся в утренних лучах, ангел не отодвинулся. Он взглянул на Кравли и протянул яблоко в ответ, словно имитируя искушение.

— Не хочешь быть первым?

***

— Ммм, нет. Попробуй лучше ты первый, — перевёл стрелки Кравли.

Разумеется, только демон так сделал бы.

Пламенный меч продолжал запоздало доказывать свою полезность, когда Азирафаэль представил себе, как разрезает яблоко на две ровные половинки, практически сияющие красным светом, тёплые и твёрдые.

Азирафаэль понял вдруг, что не прочь быть первым, и облизнулся. Он ведь даже не пробовал другие плоды в Саду.

— Хорошо. Но потом ты.

***

— Обязательно, — заверил ангела он и затаил дыхание, жадно глядя на бледно-розовые, изогнутые губы, приближающиеся к тонкой кожице плода неотвратимо, словно прямой луч солнца.

Честно говоря, соблазнение Евы тут и рядом не стояло.

Кравли чувствовал, как в груди становится тесно, когда ангел прижал яблоко ко рту.

И облизнул его.

Кравли ждал не дыша. Ангел, кажется, тоже не дышал. Они смотрели на яблоко.

Облака продолжали пробегать мимо, солнце — светить, надоедливые насекомые — трещать в траве. Судя по звукам сзади, тигр тёрся боком о Древо.

— Ничего нет, — резюмировал ангел, переводя недоуменный взгляд на Кравли. Он выглядел почти возмущенным. — И из-за этого такой шум?

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Кравли, отобрал яблоко и на пробу лизнул сам, задев влажный след, оставленный языком ангела. — Я не знаю, как это работает. Ева просто взяла его, а дальше я не приглядывался к тому, как она вкушает. У неё очень пышные волосы.

— То есть, технически ты не видел, как именно вкушать Запретный плод? — подвёл итог ангел, но в его тоне не было и капли раздражения.

Кравли скорчил гримасу.

— Нет, ангел, я не представляю себе, как она это сделала. Хотя, может…

***

— …Может, она проглотила его, как змеи глотают? — с надеждой в голосе спросил демон.

Азирафаэлю не хотелось расстраивать его, но он всё же решительно покачал головой, взвешивая на ладони облизанное яблоко.

— Оно большое, вряд ли оно поместится в рот полностью.

Демон проворчал что-то под нос, возможно, пародируя его слова, и устроил голову у Азирафаэля на плече, почти навалившись. Его кожа и волосы прижимались к щеке и шее Азирафаэля, которому и без этого становилось душно.

— Кравли, от тебя жарко, — Азирафаэль повертел яблоко в руке, потянул за черенок и оторвал его. — Ой.

Кравли забрал черенок и беспечно выкинул куда-то в сторону.

— Ничего страшного. На яблоке Евы тоже не было этой штучки.

— Может, в этом всё дело.

И после этих слов Азирафаэль снова поднёс яблоко ко рту. Он хотел лизнуть ещё раз, но, как с черенком, слегка не рассчитал.

Его зубы вонзились в спелый бок яблока и надкусили — всего немножко, но Азирафаэль широко распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как сок попадает на язык — свежий, тёплый, липкий. Как его рот, ни разу не вкушавший пищу, осязает кусочек запретного плода, шероховатый край надкуса, гладкую кожицу, шершавую мякоть и вкус, который был неведом ни одному ангелу и открылся только ему, Азирафаэлю.

— Что такое? — спросил демон. Внезапно Азирафаэль остро почувствовал его вес на себе. — Что там?

Кравли увидел откушенный плод и уставился на Азирафаэля круглыми глазами.

Азирафаэль смотрел на него, словно увидев впервые.

Солнце засветило ярче, весь Сад был нестерпимо ярок и громок, но громче всего пылал _Кравли_ , его огненные кудри, его горячая кожа, его лицо, так близко к Азирафаэлю, его грудь, прижатая к спине Азирафаэля, его тяжелая голова, его висок, изгиб его уха, его чудесные глаза, его запах, его тонкое запястье, его ладонь, потянувшаяся за яблоком…

***

— Что это? Ангел? Что там?

Ангел молчал. Он будто потерял дар речи, глядя на Кравли в упор, и тому становилось не по себе.

Что должно быть такого непостижимого в Запретном плоде, что даже ангел не может это описать?

Решившись, Кравли взял плод из ослабевшей руки и откусил сам.

— Мф, — сдавленно выдал он и проглотил, практически не жуя.

До этого момента Кравли и не знал другого вкуса, кроме горькой серы Ада, и первым, что он понял, была сладость, противоположная этой горечи, и от сладости он, демон Кравли, весь _благоухал_.

Затем он осознал, насколько близко к нему сидел ангел.

— Кравли, — нежно произнес ангел, задыхаясь и глядя на него так, будто Кравли создал вселенную, будто он защитил ангела от льва или этого дурацкого тигра, даже сейчас маячившего неподалеку.

Ангел был весь розовый от горячего воздуха, мягкий и осязаемый под ним. Ангел завозился, пытаясь повернуться лицом, но Кравли не понимал зачем. Он ни за что на свете не пошевелился бы; он застыл на месте, впитывая в себя каждый выдох ангела, каждую прядь воздушно-белых кудрей, щекочущих его шею, и желал остаться здесь, рядом с ангелом, в Саду, навечно.

Всё, на что он был способен, — это обвиться вокруг ангела и прижаться к нему крепко.

***

Азирафаэль задыхался, а этот _демон_ и не думал облегчить его страдания.

Поэтому Азирафаэлю пришлось брать дело в свои дрожащие руки.

Выгнувшись под безумно неудобным углом, он тронул ладонью лицо Кравли, нерешительно, как люди будут трогать самые драгоценные из сокровищ, и Кравли весь подался навстречу ласке, приоткрыв рот от блаженства.

— О, ангел, — прошептал он, касаясь губами ладони и обжигая дыханием.

Азирафаэль никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.

Медленно он приближался к Кравли, из-под полуприкрытых век видя, как тот приближается в идеальном движении навстречу, пока их губы не соприкоснулись.

У Азирафаэля кружилась голова.

***

Его дыхание смешалось с дыханием ангела и было теперь единым дыханием сладости, плода, яблока, потерянного Кравли, когда тот всё-таки сместился, еле осознавая, что делает, обнял ангела обеими руками и уронил в траву, целуя.

Ангел и не думал жаловаться на жару.

Кравли целовал его, мягко слизывая яблочный сок с губ, целовал, инстинктивно гладя языком уголок рта, целовал, наклонив голову набок и сделав нечто правильное, поскольку ангел неожиданно громко ахнул ему в рот, покрывал губы маленькими поцелуями и даже, кажется, нечаянно поцеловал язык.

На этом они прервались, потому что ангел издал невнятный звук и уткнулся в щёку зацелованным ртом.

— Меня зовут Азирафаэль, — признался Азирафаэль, единственный ангел, познавший Запретный плод.

— Азирафаэль, — выдохнул Кравли.

Он чувствовал себя обессиленным, но каким-то чудом сумел приподнять голову. Азирафаэль держался за его шею и мелко дрожал, смотрел на него, слабея от любви, пока Кравли жадно купался в его ослепительно восхищённом взгляде, желая ещё и в то же время ничего больше не желая.

— Боже, Кравли, — шёпотом сбогохульничал Азирафаэль.

— Я сменю имя, — хрипло пообещал Кравли и наклонился поцеловать Азирафаэля ещё тысячу раз.


End file.
